


I only want you near me

by Tomicaleto



Series: For richer for poorer, to love and to cherish [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (I'm getting better at this!), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Breeding Kink, But please ask me to tag if I missed something, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dragon AU, Dragon Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dragon Padmé Amidala, Dragon pet names, Fluff, Human Anakin Skywalker, I think I tagged everything, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bites, PWP, Pet Names, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: Anakin tries to get used to having a dragon as a mate. Hunting days seem to be part of the routine.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: For richer for poorer, to love and to cherish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976275
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	I only want you near me

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it's here! part two of dragon au has arrived and it's around 5200 words! 
> 
> I want to thank all the people at the server who helped me, coming up with new pet names for our dear Anakin, hopefully you'll like what I've done with all the ideas!
> 
> Also, plot tried to join this time but I don't think she was successful xD
> 
> Also also: please read the tags

The feeling of scales shifting around him aroused Anakin.

“Hmmm, Obi-Wan?” He mumbled, his eyes still closed and his voice still full of sleep. He received a soft rumble as an answer, before a snout nuzzled softly against the side of his face, as if telling him to go back to sleep. 

Right, it was hunting day, Obi-Wan was probably about to leave, already shifted into his dragon form. Anakin buried his face in his soft pillow again, letting the sound of Obi-Wan’s paws moving towards the entrance of the cave lull him back to sleep.

He woke up again hours later, Obi-Wan still out there. He stretched and got up, the slight chill of the morning making him shiver. Obi-Wan’s habit of dressing him up in pretty but thin pieces of fabric usually didn’t bother him that much. 

But now winter was coming and he was seriously considering arguing with his dragon about his need for warm human clothes. He looked around, picking up thicker furs Obi-Wan had been bringing him to protect himself from the chill while still being mostly naked. 

Eventually, he found his pants hidden under a pile of silver coins. He let out an amused huff and put them on. His shirt was hidden on the other side of the lair. He untied the piece of fabric decorated with jewels he had on and put on the shirt.

His boots were at the entrance of the cave, next to his sword and shield. He hadn’t used them since Obi-Wan had bitten his neck but he still took them with him just in case, after all, Obi-Wan wasn’t the only dangerous creature around these woods. 

Finally, boots on and dressed, he climbed down the hill where Obi-Wan’s lair was set and stretched. He considered going back to town for a short visit, have breakfast with his mom and Luminara, but then decided not to. Obi-Wan usually brought him fresh fruit and liked to hand feed him. 

Instead, he started walking towards the small stream near the hill, where Obi-Wan had taken him to splash around once or twice. The memories had him blushing deeply, feeling like a virgin maiden. 

He stopped abruptly when he reached the stream. 

\---

There was a woman there. 

She was combing her curls with her hands, braiding little pieces of shimmering metal in them. There was something ethereal about her. It took him some minutes to realize she was absolutely naked. 

He tripped trying to quickly retreat and fell on his butt, a pained moan leaving his lips. The woman looked up, piercing brown eyes staring directly at him. She got up, Anakin noticed she was actually smaller than him, and started approaching him. He crawled away, but she quickly caught up to him. 

“My, my.” She said, one of his hands holding him by his chin. “Aren’t you a beautiful sea glass?” Her hands, though the palms were soft, had sharp claws at their end. 

He regretted not bringing his sword with him. 

“I was just passing by. I know this is Kenobi’s territory after all.” She continued, her clawed thumb slowly caressing Anakin’s left cheek. “Didn’t think I would find anything interesting around here.” The claw made a soft cut on his skin, and then another. “But would you look at that, I found a little piece of loose treasure.” 

She kneeled and her full lips were smiling at him. She was beautiful. He shouldn’t be surprised, if his suspicions were correct. “Are you an angel?” He blurted out, immediately feeling like an idiot after. 

She looked surprised for a moment, before a little giggle left her lips. 

“What’s your name?” She asked then, her hand finally leaving his face alone. 

“I’m Anakin.” He answered, managing not to stutter.

“Well, Anakin, you are as beautiful as nacre and rarer than fulgurite. I would take you back with me if you didn’t have that bite mark on your neck.” She said, kindly, her claws hovering over it but never touching. Anakin didn’t know how to feel about that. “I would let you be part of my hoard, and put pearls all over your hair.” She added. 

He repressed a snort. Were all dragons like that?

“Uh, thank you.” Was the only thing he thought of saying. It seemed to be the right thing, because the dragon smiled at him. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Padmé. Naberrie for some, Amidala for others.” She went back to the stream, Anakin following her, and continued her braiding. “My lair is heading south from here, but I usually leave for mating season, don’t want to hurt any of my girls during a heat.” She eyed his bite-mark again. “Looks like Kenobi doesn’t mind that much.” 

He flushed and covered his neck with a hand. “It’s- it’s not like that.” He began. “I insisted on helping him with his rut…” He said, feeling his face get hotter with each word. “He asked to bite me and I accepted when he explained what it meant.” 

Padmé only hummed. He watched her, mesmerized by the way she expertly weaved strands of hair together. She noticed his staring and smiled again. “Would you like me to braid your hair too?” She offered. 

Anakin hesitated only a moment before eagerly nodding. Padmé patted the empty place next to where she was sitting. “Here, you’re very tall, so I’ll need you to lay your head on my lap… There you go.” She cooed. 

It didn’t take her very long to take out all the little chains and gems Obi-Wan had put on Anakin’s hair and quickly repurpose them into a beautiful display. The rings Obi-Wan had used to tie Anakin’s curls instead of braid them soon found their way onto Anakin’s stomach to be kept. “You won’t need these anymore.” Was Padmé's only comment.

As the sun got higher on the sky, the chill from the morning took a pleasant temperature, perfect for Anakin to take a quick soak, like he had originally planned. He had started pulling his shirt off when he realized Padmé was still staring at him. 

“Uh… do you mind…?” He shyly gestured for her to turn around. She let out a long sigh, as if she had expected him not to ask and turned. “Thank you.” 

He quickly got into the stream once naked. Barely got water up to his hips when Padmé turned back, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “My, my” She only added, her eyes clearly wandering freely. Anakin blushed and dropped the rest of his body under it. She approached the edge of the stream and dipped her clawed feet. “Careful there,” she smirked. “You don’t want to ruin all my hard work.” 

He snorted, using his hands to help the water clean his body. He would need a real bath soon, and he considered taking some of Barriss’s soap with him back to Obi-Wan’s lair. Padmé asked him about his family, about his town and told him about her lair and her harem. She seemed to have little interest in anything related to Obi-Wan so he tried not to bring him up too much. 

Soon, he was done with his little bath and asking Padmé to turn around again. He got dressed fast but carefully, trying not to disturb his hair too much. He decided to go back to the cave, sure that Obi-Wan would be returning soon, if he hadn’t already. 

Padmé smiled at him, her claws caressing his face again. “You’re very nice, Anakin. I think you deserve a gift.” 

He tried to politely decline and winced when her smile disappeared. 

“I’ll be honest, Anakin. It would be a great relief for me if you accepted it.” She walked away and dipped her arms into the water. Anakin stared at her, confused until she took them out, holding a weaved net. It had something inside but Anakin couldn’t really identify what it was. 

“I’ve been carrying these with me for weeks now.” She began. “I didn’t expect to find another dragon having their rut when I arrived at the usual place where I spend my heats and I wasn’t prepared for it.” 

She approached him again, extending the net towards him. “From the little anecdotes you’ve been telling me, I think you would a much better job taking care of them than me.” He extended his arms and she put the net in them, finally allowing him to take a peek. 

There were two eggs, the size of a small watermelon each. 

“I can’t take them.” He immediately said. 

Padmé laughed at that. “Sure you can. I’m asking you to.” 

“But...” 

“No ‘but’.” She growled, the first sound that wasn’t gentle. It made him startle and fall quiet and she used that to smile and pat his cheek once more. “Now, go. We don’t want Kenobi to get worried, do we?” 

She pushed him gently and he walked away as if in a trance. He barely heard her shout him a last goodbye and then he was gone. 

\--- 

He didn’t have much time to process what had happened at the stream when he arrived at the lair. Only managed to put the eggs down when he heard Obi-Wan’s heavy frame land next to the entrance of the cave. 

Obi-Wan entered, in his snout, prey. He had his right claw closed and was avoiding stepping on it. He didn’t look hurt so Anakin assumed he had brought something to give to him. He left everything on the ground and turned to Anakin, a happy growl leaving his throat. Then an annoyed huff that made smoke leave his nostrils when he saw him dressed. He started prowling towards Anakin but suddenly stopped. 

“Obi-Wan?” 

The dragon growled again, taking the final steps and putting his snout against Anakin’s braided hair. He sniffed violently, warm puffs of air hitting Anakin’s temple and cheek. Another growl got out. The sniffing continued, going down Anakin’s body until it reached the eggs and then Obi-Wan snarled.

He reared his head and lifted one heavy paw. It was clear he meant to crush the eggs. Something in Anakin rebelled and he threw his whole weight against it, protecting them. “What are you doing, Obi-Wan?!” The dragon answered with another growl, only looking angrier. “I don’t know what the hell is your problem but these two are not at fault!” 

Obi-Wan started pacing around the cave but his eyes didn’t move from the eggs at all. 

Anakin took a deep breath, trying to calm down. His instincts were screaming at him to make sure the eggs were alright but he didn’t want to risk making Obi-Wan more annoyed. “I can’t fix the problem if I don’t know what the problem is. Obi-Wan, please, talk to me.” 

For a minute there, he thought Obi-Wan would ignore him completely, but then the dragon let out another annoyed huff before starting to change forms. Soon, Obi-Wan stood on two human legs in front of him, looking furious. 

“Anakin, what is the meaning of this?!” Was the first thing he said. “Where have you been?!” 

Anakin flinched at his tone of voice and that seemed to make Obi-Wan try to relax a little. “I- I went to the stream, had just got back from it.” He explained, keeping himself in front of the eggs, just in case. 

“Where did you get those? What happened to your hair?” Anakin frowned, a bit confused. 

“My hair? I met someone who offered to braid it. Don’t worry, I still have the rings if you---” 

“You smell like Amidala!” Snarled Obi-Wan. “Was she the someone you met? Did she give you these? Did she touch you?” He approached Anakin, who tensed, waiting for some kind of physical confrontation. Instead, Obi-Wan put one heavy claw on his bite mark, pressing down onto it, pulling a little mewl from Anakin’s lips. 

“You mean Padmé?” That was the wrong thing to say. Obi-Wan looked like he was going to tear his throat apart with his bare teeth. “What’s the problem? She only rebraided your stones into a different style and then gave me her eggs because she didn’t want them. Nothing else. Calm down.” 

Obi-Wan snorted at that. “‘Just rebraided’, you say. And she also rubbed her whole smell all over you!” 

Anakin barely avoided rolling his eyes. “So what! I’m sure it’s not what you think it is. She was being friendly with the new friend she had just made!” 

“With my mate!” 

Oh, so that was what was bothering Obi-Wan. Really, Anakin should have seen it coming. His shoulders relaxed and he pressed his neck more onto Obi-Wan’s claw. 

“It’s not like that, Obi-Wan.” He began again, trying to keep his voice down. “She saw the mark and backed down.” He raised a hand and softly caressed Obi-Wan’s face. “Is the hair thing such a big deal?” 

Obi-Wan nuzzled his wrist, his eyes closed and frowning. He still seemed tense so Anakin gave him some seconds to gather his thoughts. “You… you don’t touch another’s dragon mate.” He said. “It’s, at the very least, very rude.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked her to braid my hair.” 

“It’s not your fault, my beautiful amber, she should have known better.” He was using pet names again, good. “And then she went further and gave you her eggs?!” 

“Obi-Wan, look at me.” He had to force Obi-Wan’s chin, as he was intent on avoiding meeting his eyes. “You know how my mother took Barriss as her own daughter when she married Luminara?” He waited until Obi-Wan nodded. “And how Luminara did the same thing with me?” Another nod. “Perhaps these were Padmé’s eggs at first but they are not anymore. They are mine now, and can be ours, if you want to help me raise them.” 

Obi-Wan looked down at the eggs once more, then at Anakin. “Ours?” Was his only question. 

“Ours, I’m gonna need help after all.” He smiled softly. Obi-Wan’s free claw found his hip and clutched at it. “You did mention you would like pups with me during your last rut, didn’t you?” 

He saw Obi-Wan’s pupils go from a thin slit to a big round circle. He resisted the urge to smirk at that. A sigh fell from the dragon’s lips. “Fine, the eggs can stay.” 

Anakin allowed himself to grin, throwing his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and soundly kissing him. 

The first thing Obi-Wan did was drag him to the nearest pile of gold and take all his clothes off. He then took apart Padmé’s careful work, only relaxing for good when it was all down, Anakin’s curls loose again. 

He proceeded to kiss the whole length of Anakin’s neck, alternating between soft kisses, bites and rubbing his beard over the soft skin, until Anakin was panting and hard, the tip of his cock shining with precum. 

Obi-Wan ignored it, getting up from the pile and going to the abandoned prey. He entertained himself getting it ready for them to eat. Anakin stared at his back, a pitiful needy sound leaving his throat.

“Be patient, my raw kyanite, I want to have breakfast first.” 

And breakfast they had. He made sure to give Anakin pieces of cooked meat and fruit, letting him suck on his fingers, stealing deep kisses occasionally, until the both of them were satisfied. He put everything away and went looking for the piece of fabric that Anakin had taken off that morning. 

“There you go.” He said, his smile finally reaching his eyes again when it was tied around Anakin’s frame. “Look at you, so beautiful. Not even diamonds can compete.” 

Anakin blushed and cuddled under his arm. Obi-Wan nuzzled the top of his head, humming a low melody, lulling Anakin to sleep. Without meaning to, his eyes fell closed and sleep took over. 

\---

He woke up again hours later and heard Obi-Wan digging around piles of gold and pretty jewels, muttering something to himself. Anakin stretched and his eyes fell onto the eggs. 

He had almost forgotten about them. He got up and went to the small bed of furs Obi-Wan had made for him. Picked up the sturdier ones and laid them down in a makeshift nest. He was sure it was the worst nest a dragon had ever seen, but they would have to make do. He covered the fur with silky pieces of cloth, until he was satisfied with the result and went to pick up the eggs. 

Very carefully, he put them into the nest and covered them with a new piece of fabric, protecting them from view. Something warm settled in his chest. 

A pair of claws grabbed his hips from behind, a strong chest pressing itself against his back. He shivered at the feeling of Obi-Wan’s beard tickling his neck. 

“Hmmm, I should have known you would make beautiful nests, my little ruby.” Obi-Wan nuzzled his neck until it was red from the beard burn and pulled Anakin towards one of his piles of gold and jewels. “Makes me want to fuck you until you can only say my name.”

Heat pooled in Anakin’s lower stomach. Obi-Wan’s voice had gone deep and growly and it was doing things to him. He let himself be pushed down onto the pile, his eyes focused on Obi-Wan’s hands untying the fabric around his chest. 

When he was completely naked, Obi-Wan draped himself all over him, until every piece of skin was touching. He kissed him, slowly, deeply. Little sighs escaped Anakin’s lips. When they broke apart to breath, Obi-Wan caressed his cheek with one of his claws, his thumb pressing against Anakin’s pouty lower lip. 

Anakin took the opportunity to suck it into his mouth, his tongue lapping at the soft pad, pulling a groan from Obi-Wan’s throat. His cock pulsed with arousal, hips starting to make circling movements, trying to increase their pleasure. 

“Obi-Wan, please… I need you.” He begged, one of his hands grabbing Obi-Wan’s chin and pulling him into a new kiss. He could feel his erection starting to leak, he always got so wet every time they fucked it was almost embarrassing. 

Obi-Wan broke the kiss and started kissing his jaw. And then he stopped.

“What are these?” 

Through the foggy daze he had fallen into, he managed to ask: “Uh?” 

“Did you have these scars before meeting me?” He asked, staring intently at the two little marks on Anakin’s cheek. 

Anakin tensed, remembering exactly where he had got those scars. “Uhhh” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes squinted, suspicion clear in them. “It was Amidala, wasn’t it?” He didn’t sound angry like he had earlier so Anakin nodded cautiously. A sigh left the dragon’s lips. “I’ll have to give her a little talk next time she passes through here, the nerve of her.” He kissed the little scars softly and moved on, nibbling at Anakin’s ear. 

Anakin whined, hugging Obi-Wan’s hips with his legs, precome dripping onto his stomach. His hands buried into Obi-Wan’s hair, tugging needily at it. 

“My, my,” Obi-Wan said, pulling back, seeing Anakin’s flushed face and chest. “You’re in a mood today, aren’t you, dear?” 

“Obi-Wan, please…” 

“Is it me you’re thinking about? Or are you like this because of Amidala?” He bit Anakin’s neck, his teeth’s marks red against golden skin. His claw tugged at Anakin’s curls. 

“No, Obi-Wan… It’s you… I can only think of you… Please, please, fuck me” He begged shamelessly, hips rubbing his cock against Obi-Wan’s own. 

“Good.”

His teeth sunk into the mate bite, a shout echoing through the cave. Anakin’s orgasm hitted him unexpectedly. He came between them, coating his chest with come. Obi-Wan pulled back to stare at him, awed. Anakin blushed deeply, tears gathering in his eyes. “I’m… I…” 

“Shh, shh, shh, my beloved gem, it’s alright.” Obi-Wan’s claw softly rubbed at his eyes. He peppered his face with little pecks, his tongue licking at his cheeks once or twice. “That was amazing, you are so sensitive, your mark is so responsive to me.” 

He finally kissed Anakin again, licking inside his mouth, sucking at his lower lip, pulling sweet moans out of Anakin. His cock had not softened at all, still flushed a pretty pink. 

“Can I fuck you, Anakin? Will you let me fuck you now?” Obi-Wan was clearly losing his focus, his hips starting to rut against Anakin. “I want to fill you up. Please, my mate…” 

“Ye-yes, Obi-Wan, yes, please…”

As soon as the words had come out of his mouth, Obi-Wan grabbed his hips and turned him around. One hand made him bow his back until his ass was high in the air. “Look at you, so eager, your little hole here is begging for me.” 

“Yes… only you, Obi-Wan… I love you, I love you…” Obi-Wan growled possessively and licked from Anakin’s balls to his hole. A keen fell from Anakin’s lips. 

“You’re so desperate for me. Tell me, beloved aventurine, do you want me to fuck you with my tongue?” 

Anakin’s only answer was another whine. Obi-Wan bit at one of his ass cheeks. “Hmmm, I don’t think I have the patience for that today.” Two fingers pushed against Anakin’s mouth and he eagerly sucked them in. His tongue lapped at them until they were coated with saliva. 

He shivered expectantly when Obi-Wan took them out and pressed them against his entrance, not pushing in, just teasing him. He thrusted his hips in the air, too far gone to care about the needy picture he probably was painting, just trying to get those fingers inside him. 

Finally, Obi-Wan took pity on him and pushed one in. Both moaned at the feeling. “Damn, my ruby, you’re so tight and warm.” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded strained. Anakin tried to turn his head to see what expression he had on, but a clawed hand grabbed him by his curls and kept his head against the golden coins. “Look at you, how pretty you are…” 

He moaned, a garbled plea for more and almost sobbed when the second finger joined the first, both thrusting in and out slowly, getting him used to the feeling. 

“More, please, Obi-Wan… I need…” He cried out, tears falling from his eyes when Obi-Wan pushed mercilessly against his prostate. He felt his balls draw tight against his body and whined when the fingers pulled out and circled the base of his cock, stopping him from coming a second time. 

“Not yet, little diamond.” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded amused and he groaned, frustrated. 

“Don’t be mean… Stop teasing me…” 

Obi-Wan draped himself all over his back, his cock nestled between Anakin’s ass cheeks, teasing him with little thrusts. “But, my most precious treasure, you love it so much when I tease you, see?” He said, releasing Anakin’s erection, a finger collecting some of the sticky precome and rubbing it over Anakin’s lips. “My needy mate…” He added, fondly. 

Anakin hid his face, embarrassed. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to line himself up, the tip of his cock getting caught against Anakin’s slicked rim. With a relieved sigh, he started to push in, burying himself into Anakin’s warm heat until he was panting against Anakin’s neck, relishing in the way Anakin tightened against him while getting used to his size. 

“So good, always so good for me…” He mumbled under his breath, almost lost in his pleasure. Anakin answered with a little keen that made him give a little thrust. 

“Obi-Wan… please move....” He obeyed, almost pulling completely out before thrusting back in, earning himself a deep moan from Anakin. 

Soon, their rhythm grew fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the place. Obi-Wan’s claw released Anakin’s curls, wandering down until it reached a nipple and he pinched it. Anakin screamed and went impossibly tight, his cock coming in heavy spurts that dirtied the coins below him. He mewled through it and then melted against the pile of gold, the only thing keeping his ass up being one of Obi-Wan’s hands gripping his hip almost painfully. 

“Oh, Anakin, beautiful…” Obi-Wan’s control seemed to shatter after Anakin’s orgasm. He began to thrust into Anakin’s pliant body with a punishing pace, making little mewls and moans escape Anakin’s lips. “My most beloved gem…” 

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s heavy cock throb inside him, probably about to come. “You’re such a wonderful mate, aren’t you? Letting me keep fucking you… bringing home eggs for us to raise…” It seemed as if Obi-Wan was just babbling, not even completely aware of what he was saying. The mention of the eggs made Anakin whine. 

“Yes! Our eggs, to raise together… Our pups…” His words made Obi-Wan groan, burying himself completely into Anakin, coming hard, filling Anakin up with his come. His forehead fell onto Anakin’s back, both man and dragon panting heavily. 

Finally, Obi-Wan pulled out. “Stay like that. Don’t move.” 

Anakin made a confused sound, hearing Obi-Wan moving around. The dragon came back and he felt a hand pull at one of his ass cheeks. A whine left his lips at the feeling of Obi-Wan’s come about to drip out of his hole. “Sh, sh, sh, it’s alright… It’s alright…” Obi-Wan cooed at him. 

And then he felt the cold and smooth surface of a plug slowly pushing into him. “I’ve been working on this for a while now. I knew an emerald would be the perfect choice to keep my seed inside you.” Anakin hid his face into his arms, squirming at the feeling of the plug. Obi-Wan patted his ass before gathering him in his arms, picking him up and moving him towards the bed of furs. 

Once Anakin was settled on it, Obi-Wan cleaned his stomach with a silky cloth. Soon it was going to be time to eat lunch, so Anakin fought the sleepiness that always invaded him after a good orgasm. Obi-Wan brought him some water, making him drink it and then lay down next to him. Anakin put his head on his chest with a content sigh. 

“You’re not putting pretty stones in my hair this time?” Obi-Wan chuckled, one of his claws tangling in his curls. 

“Clearly that hasn’t stopped others from acting overly friendly with you. Maybe I should take a bolder approach....” He hesitated and Anakin lifted his head. 

“Obi-Wan? Did you have something in mind already?” Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb against his cheek, then traced a path down his chest until it found a nipple, tweaking it lightly. Despite the recent two orgasms, Anakin felt his cock twitch at Obi-Wan’s attentions. 

“How do you feel about piercing your nipples?” 

A shock went through Anakin, as if lightning had struck him. Arousal gathered low in his belly. In a graceful move, he straddled Obi-Wan’s lap, hugging his neck with his arms, feeling the emerald plug shift slightly uncomfortably inside him. 

“Tell me more.” 

\---

Three days later, Obi-Wan was out hunting again. Anakin woke up alone and stretched before getting up. His chest was still sore, two delicate silver rings going through his nipples, with a small, round and polished howlite hanging from each. His right ear had been pierced too, though the pain was lesser there, a thin silver chain with its own howlite on the end. 

Rain was falling heavily outside the cave, the whole day tinted with grey. 

Anakin gently checked his healing nipples with soft fingers and got up. He didn’t bother trying to find his clothes, Obi-Wan having hid them again and the rain discouraging him from trying to go out. He kneeled next to the makeshift nest and took a peek inside. The eggs were undisturbed as they had been since he had brought them to the lair. Obi-Wan kept steadily warming up to them, staring intently every time Anakin checked on them, hovering around the nest, making sure nothing messed up with it. 

It was adorable. And it got Anakin hot and bothered every single time without fault. 

Finally he looked around and picked up a piece of forest green cloth, tying it around his hips, and started to wander around the cave. He didn’t usually do so, not really interested in the shiny treasure or even the pretty stones Obi-Wan seemed so fond of. 

But he hated being still. He quickly got lost among the piles of gold. The cave ran much deeper than what he had originally thought. The mountains of coins grew larger the deeper he went, and the pretty polished gems he was used to seeing around him were raw here. 

Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. 

He got nearer, kneeling on the floor and picking up a piece of rock. It was beautiful, smooth edges of what looked like iron interrupted by glittering crystals along its surface. He was so enthralled by it he didn’t notice the shadow approaching him from behind until Obi-Wan hugged him by his waist and laid his head on his shoulder, looking at his finding over it. 

“I came home with food to share and found an empty lair. Got worried, thought you had decided to go out with this weather.” Anakin allowed himself to rest against Obi-Wan’s chest. A sharp claw carefully caressed one of his nipple’s rings. “How are you feeling? Do these hurt?” 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” He raised the rock in his hand a bit higher. “Where is this from?” 

Obi-Wan didn’t immediately answer, nuzzling Anakin’s neck with his nose instead.

“Let’s go back to your furs, I’ll tell you there while we eat.” Said Obi-Wan, rising from the floor and pulling Anakin with him. 

He took one of Obi-Wan’s hands, interlacing their fingers. They walked together, hand in hand until they were settled on the warm part of the lair again. Obi-Wan forced him to eat some food, all while telling him about his travels to the South.

He talked about old legends of dragons leaving to join the stars, of stars leaving their place in the sky and crashing to the ground. 

He’d seen that rock hit the ground while flying one night and had taken a piece with him. 

“The stories say that each star was once the heart of a dragon.” He said softly. Anakin looked down at the stone. “So I took a piece with me, to honor those stories. “You can keep it, if you want, I can shape it into a jewel for you.”

“No, I like it this way, it’s like I have a piece of your heart.” Anakin smiled shyly at Obi-Wan. 

“Oh, dear Anakin, you have all of it, it’s yours. Forever.” Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s free hand and kissed it, and then winked. Anakin blushed and looked at the stone again. 

“Then I’ll put this one in the nest, so that our pups can have a piece of it too.” 

A claw lifted his chin and Obi-Wan kissed him, over and over, until Anakin was moaning and writhing against the soft furs, the rock forgotten on the floor next to them. 

He would put the rock between the eggs hours later while Obi-Wan was busy preparing them more food. 

“A piece of both our hearts, so that we’ll always be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The rock Anakin finds at the end of the story is a Pallasite! Specifically the one that was found in Esquel, Argentina. I took a creative license and decided Obi-Wan saw it land on the Earth and took a piece :)  
> Here is a [picture!](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pallasita#/media/Archivo:Esquel.jpg)
> 
> Come and talk on my [tumblr!](https://tomicaleto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
